Ginny's Final Battle
by AradiaLoveless
Summary: Ginny's POV of the Final Battle. Starting from when she gets the message until her reunion with Harry. Rating may change
1. The Message

I own nothing..

* * *

Sitting at Aunt Muriel's was plain dread. I wanted to do something, I wanted this all to just end. Not to worry about anyone.

Everyday left wondering if someone you love may end up captured or worse dead, it was wrong. At least when I was at Hogwarts I had something to keep my mind of the constant worry, at least I was helping other people, I was giving them hope by doing graffiti. Hope to keep going, to keep the faith. Now, all I was doing was sitting in my room with that constant worry picking at my brain.

_Where was Harry?_

_What are they doing?_

Worry...Worry..all the time, but I guess that was how it was during a war.

_How was Luna?_

_What was Neville doing?_

Neville promised me that if Harry showed up he would send a message with the fake galleon. I hung onto the galleon like it was my life line. Which was technically true...if I got a message...then Harry was alive.

That galleon was my hope, like the graffiti to other people, my hope that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were okay. That Neville was alright.

That is how I got the message. Sitting on my bed staring listlessly at my wall clinging to the galleon like it was my air supply. Praying to whoever would listen that something would happen. When the galleon started getting warm I almost yelled out of pure bliss. Keeping my head though, I looked down at the message.

_Harry's back, Going to fight_

He was alive! We were going to make a stand!

I could breathe, I felt a little bit of my worry crumbling away. This is what I wanted to hear. I wanted to do this.

How to get to Hogwarts though?

I knew that I had to get to Hog's Head, but the question of how? I felt my relief turning into despair when I had tried to think of all the ways I could get there. I couldn't get there by myself, but maybe I wouldn't have to go by myself. I knew who would help me.

" Fred, George!" I screamed for my brothers.

They would help.

My brothers walked through my door with amused expression on their faces. They knew why I called them. They knew what was going on.

"Yes, Gin?" Fred asked.

"I want to go" There was no way I was going to get left behind, I would convince them someway even if took inflicting them with my famous Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Sure."

That is why I loved them. They knew I wouldn't want to sit behind and wait.

We spent the next few minutes trying to figure out how to get there without Aunt Muriel finding out. When had everything settled we headed out past the boundaries so they could apparate with me with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to Hog's Head was again pure relief. We had made it. The relief was marred a little by the first sentence that left Aberforth's mouth.

"What the bloodly hell is going on?"

We told Aberfoth all about the galleon and in turn he told us about Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. While we were talking, with me still twitching to go see Harry to prove to myself that he was okay, a few other members of the D.A started apparating into Hog's Head. Aberforth getting more surly with each addition. First was Lee Jordan followed by Cho Chang.

Before I could even say hello or get jealous that Cho had showed up Aberforth spoke.

" Well I want a kip, so bugger off now."

"Good luck with that. I doubt we will be the last to come through." Fred said while I had started to go through the tunnel. aberforth didn't have to tell me twice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the door into the Room of Requirement was thrilling. As I made my way through I saw Harry turn around to see who was coming through, when he caught my eye I smiled grandly. I could see him drinking in the sight of me but I also saw how he was not pleased that I was there. I ignored that, there was no way I was missing this. Crossing to sit in a chair I noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were talking. I was guesing they were trying to convince him to let us help. I knew that it would work. A second later I was proved right.

"Okay" He said turning to all of us. "There's something we need to find, something---something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. it might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

I had no clue of anything, but then again I was in Gryffindor. Luna mentioned something about Ravenclaw's lost diadem. While they all sat there discussing it, I was watching Harry seeing the disappoint when no one knew anything. It wasn't until Cho suggested that she take him to Ravenclaw tower that I said something.

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?

There was no way I was going to let her go with him. I don't care if I did overreact. Luna had by now led Harry out of the room and we were left waiting for...well something to happen.

"Real smooth Gin." Fred said smiling.

"Bugger off Fred"

* * *

Read and Review....give me some ideas of what Ginny may see in the Battle. I'm not exactly sure how constant my updates will be considering I write out my chapters before I type them but I really want to finish this so I will try to update quick.


	2. One way or another

**Disclaimer: I again own nothing for my own. :(**

* * *

There I was sitting in the Room of Requirement while Luna took Harry to the Ravenclaw's common room. I quite nervous for Harry. The Carrows were twisted Death Eaters, and I knew what it was like to be on the recieving end of their wands. There was always nightly patrols and I prayed that his invisbilty cloak was enough protection for them both. Most people were sitting in silence worrying about how bad this upcoming fight was actually going to be. I could feel the weight of it hanging in the air. The one thing I could feel is courage as if it were pallable.

I could hear Fred and George talking to Neville, so instead of feeling Cho's glares that I knew she was sending at me, I joined their conversation.

"What's going on guys?"

"We just got done sending messages to the Order." George said.

"So mum should be here shortly. Enjoy that." said Fred grinning.

Rolling my eyes, I left that conversation and returned to my silence. I was not going to enjoy seeing mum. I knew she didn't want me fighting, I was her baby girl, but I was determined to fight. Hopefully she would see that. I would help Harry anyway I could. Voldemort and his Death Eaters ruined Harry's life and if they were to win they would ruin everyone else's. I would fight to make sure that Harry's and everyone else's, including my, life wouldn't be destroyed by this evil. One way or another he would find a way, and I would hopefully be able to help.

My thoughts were quicky banished away by the sound of the tunnel's door opening. First people to step out were Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. Fred and George were immediately there helping out their former Quidditch players. I wanted to smile and greet them myself but my attention was sent back to the door, were Bill and Fleur were just coming out and I saw that they were closely followed by Mum and Dad. The time had come. I had caught that Lupin and Kingsley were coming in too. I could see my mum going with the other to find out information, I knew the minute a made a big enough move, she would be on me. I only hoped that she would allow me to fight.

Thinking about less grim things which was hard, I made my way over to Ron and Hermoine who looked as though they were getting ready to leave before they got noticed also.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Bathroom!" Ron said.

I could tell he was trying to cover something up so I turned towards Hermoine raising an eyebrow.

"We have to go do something for Harry, we'll be back."

Before I could even ask any more questions or even ask to come along they were up the stairs. Turning back around I sat down in a chair to wait for them or Harry and Luna.

Maybe thirty minutes later, (I didn't really know the time) Harry skidded back in. I could tell he was surprised by the extra people who came. Lupin started questioning him before I could even blink.

"Harry, what's happening?"

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school------Snape's run for it----What are you doing here? How did you know?"

This was really happening! Turning back to the conversation I heard George.

"What first, Harry?" "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized, We're fighting."

The minute he said fighting everyone rushed towards the staircase. I had jumped up also but I hadn't gotten two steps before my mother and family were by me.

"Absoultely not, Ginny!" Mum said grabbing my arms.

It was finally time to deal with this.

"I'm fighting mum, I want to--"

"You're Underage!" " I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!" I yelled pulling my arms out of her hands

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army---"

"A teenagers' gang!"

_How could she say that! The D.A. has helped a lot._

" A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do." Fred said.

"She's sixteen!" "She's not old enough! What were you two thinking, bringing her with you---"

From the looks on my brothers faces, I could tell the wished the never joined the conversation. Yet, I was glad that they at least tried.

"Mum's right, Ginny, You can't do this. everyone underage will have to leave, its only right." Bill said gently.

_There was no way!_

" I can't go home!" I shouted. I could feel the angry tears prickling my eyes."My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and----"

_Harry! _Harry would help me, he would know I had to stay and help. He would understand and help me out. Turning to meet his eyes, I sliently begged him to help.

Then he shook his head. NO! He said no. Why? Didn't he want my help? Did he not want me here?

"Fine, I'll say good-bye now, then, and--"

I had started to head back towards the tunnel until someone had fallen out, and stopped my progress.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I--I---"

_Bloody Hell Percy! _The stupid git had come back. He was actually returning. I was aware of the tension and Fleur trying to dissolve it with Lupin. I was also trying to figure out how to solve the tension, but calling Percy a whole bunch of cuss words in front of my mother was not the way to do that. Of course---

"I was a fool!" shouted Percy."I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a---a---"

Letting my breath go, I tuned out the rest of the conversation. Yes, Percy was a prat, but at least he came around. Plus, I had to love him, he had given me a disraction. While Percy had been telling the family about his change of heart I was slowly inching my way toward the stairs. Seeing Fleur and my brothers head towards the stairs I knew I had to move faster or I was going to get caught.

"Ginny!"

_Bloody hell! Someone help me out!_

"Molly how about this, Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of fighting?" suggested Lupin

I could tell Mum didn't like the idea but Dad stopped her from protesting.

"That's a good idea, Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me!"

I knew this was probably the best I could get so I just nodded. I didn't speak again until Harry asked about Ron and Hermoine.

"They said something about a bathroom, not to long after you left."

I could see Harry couldn't make any sense about that because he checked the bathroom in the Room but when his face showed physical pain I knew he had already forgotten. As he left right after my parents and Lupin I heard him mutter.

"Be safe, Ginny."

_Git! _I was going to fight with or without Harry's help. I was gonna get out of this room!

* * *

**Well, chapter 2 DONE! Whoo! I'l have chapter 3 up tomorrow for sure! I still need ideas of what should happen when she is in the Battle. Should Ginny see anyone die...should she battle any special Death Eaters? Help me out guys! Read and Review!**


	3. Free!

Disclaimer: From the previous chapters you should know I don't own anything. J.K. does! Most conversations are from Deathly Hallows. I'm making no profit from this!

* * *

I was again sitting alone worrying. I knew I couldn't sneak out right now. Everyone was still probably in the Great Hall preparing, I would for sure get caught. So all I had was my thoughts to keep me company. I couldn't believe Harry had betrayed me, or at least I thought it was a sort of betrayal. He knew what it was like to just have to sit and wait, it was pure anguish just sitting wondering if my family was okay. How was I gonna deal with that? I thought for sure Harry would help, but the noble git didn't. It was torture not knowing.

The sudden sound of many voices coming down the stairs broke into my train of thoughts. These were the younger students that were being evacuated. The first people I spotted were Mr. Flich and Pansy Parkinson, they both had very simliar scowls on their faces. Without even saying a word I rushed over to the tunnel door and pointed them the direction through. I could hear Pansy muttering as she passed me, saying something about "turning him in" and "stupid boy". I knew who she was talking about, and before I could even grab my wand and curse her into next week, she was already through. Watching the students and prefects pass by I could see that most were made up of Slytherins and all the other houses didn't have many.

After they had all gone through, I returned to my sitting while fiddling with my wand. I was hoping one of the Gryffndors I knew would stay and keep me company, but I barely knew anyone. I could bet that most of the younger ones had given the slip and decided to hide until the fight.

The next thing I knew I saw Aberforth barreling through the Room. He looked so deep in thought that I was almost positive he didn't see me. I could hear him talking to himself saying something about "Death Eaters" and "children". I knew right then what was on his mind. We had just released a whole bunch of Slytherins and most of them were children of Death Eaters and he didn't think it was right. I could tell from his point of view that he was right. We should of kept of few as incentives but I also knew that the Professers and Harry for that matter would never go for it. I on the other hand would of loved to cast a few jinxs at those----

"Ginny?"

Turning back towards the tunnel I could see Tonks standing and looking at me and an elderly woman sealing the door. When the woman turned around I could see that it was Mrs. Longbottom.

_Tonks? Mrs. Longbottom?_

"Tonks, I thought you were with Teddy?"

"I was but I came anyways, I just couldn't----"

" I understand."

" Do you know what's going on?"

Instead of sharing the reason of why I was stuck here, I just shrugged. I turned around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermoine coming back into the room.

"Ah, Potter," Mrs. Longbottom said crisply. " You can tell us what's going on."

" Is everyone okay?" Me and Tonks said together.

" 'S far as we know," _Great answer Potter! _I thought as the contiuned their questioning. Mrs. Longbottom had just left after finding were Neville was and Tonks had just found out where Remus was. Again I was going to be left-----

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

_YES!_ I knew I loved that bugger! He has set me free!

"And then you can come back in!" "_You've got to come back in!" _

Stupid, Noble, Bloody git. Yeah, that was likely to happen. I was free and I was going to fight!

* * *

Coming out of the Room of Requirement I could tell this was going to be an all out war. Hogwarts' walls were shaking and dust was filling the air along with screams. Looking around I spotted Tonks by a window shooting curses and jinxs at the Death Eaters below. I also knew she was watching to see if she could spot Remus.

Running over to help, I could see her eyes filling with tears while still frantically searching. Looking down I could see them slowly advacing on Hogwarts, I could also see giants trying to either hit us or them.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" Ron shouted above the noise.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" That wouldn't help one bit, I thought firing a jinx.

"Good girl!" Aberforth shouted at me. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've bought giants of their own!"

"Have you seen Remus?' Tonks called out to him.

"He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," I shouted " Tonks, I'm sure he's okay---"

Before I could try and reasure her she was after Aberforth. Feeling the first bit of helpless-ness I turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, maybe they could help.

"They'll be alright," Harry said meeting my eyes. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe---------come on!"

With that the three of them turned back towards the Room of Requirement. Knowing I just couldn't stand there or they would make sure I went back in, I swallowed my fears and brought up my courage. Looking down the corridor I prayed I could help.

* * *

**So the battle is next. I have it written out it should be up tomorrow! I'm excited for it..I think it turned out great! R&R**


	4. No!

Disclaimer: I own nada!

A/N: Thanks Pepper Lane for the idea, I hope you like what I did with it.

* * *

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was petrifed. If I said I wasn't, I would be the worse liar ever. Hearing the screams of others through the cstle wasn't helping my nerves either, I knew very well that I could die or anyone of my family could be one of the people screaming but if I kept concentrating on that my worries would render me useless. I would want to go running right back into the Room of Requirement. I wouldn't allow that, I wouldn't allow myself to become what I thought was weak. So I kept chanting to myself. " I will fight!" Making it my mantra. While chanting my mantra and thinking about everyone I loved, I tore off.

' I will fight! _Mum, Dad, Brothers, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Remus_. I will fight! I will fight!

Seeing Hogwarts in this state of despair hardened my heart. I couldn't believe that our beloved Hogwarts was crumbling. Walls had huge holes blown into them, caused either by giants or Death Eaters I wasn't sure. I just knew that i had to keep going. I knew people needed my help. I just didn't know how to get there. The dust was thick in the air and in my lungs. Stopping by a corner I drew close to the wall. I had no clue where I was, it seemed the dust didn't just take my breath but also my vision. I could only see once in a while when flashes of green and red lit the air. Crouching low I proceeded forward only to be stopped when I heard a shout of " CRUCIO" followed by a gut wrenching scream. Peering around the corner I saw a masked Death Eater torturing a girl with black hair. I gasped when the girl turned over and I saw that it was Cho Chang. Quickly ducking back behind the wall, letting my body go on auto-pliot I chanted my mantra and turned.

' I will fight! _Mum, Dad, Brothers, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Remus_. I will fight! I will fight!

"Stupefy!"

Thanking my lucky stars for being able to him I rushed over to Cho.

"Cho, are you okay?"

I knew that wasn't the best thing to say considering she was just being tortured but I was just thankful she was alive.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah its me." "Talk to me."

"Thanks Ginny, I thought I was a goner for a second."

"Come on we better move before another one comes and we both become goners." I said hauling Cho up.

While trying to help Cho we took off down a flight of stairs. Coming to the landing I could see many duels down both sides of the corridor. Looking towards Cho I could see her drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she looked at me with a small smile and said "Thanks again Ginny." Before tearing of towards one of the duels. Deciding to head the oppisite direction I caught up to another Death Eater dueling a Hufflepuff. Shooting a Body-Bind curse I was past him before he even fully hit the ground.

' I will fight! _Mum, Dad, Brothers, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Remus_. I will fight! I will fight!

Turning another corner, I barreled down that corridor only to be halted five feet from the end. At the end I could see two bodies laying off to the side. Their hands connected even in death. _No!_

_"TONKS, REMUS!"_

_Please god no! Please let this be a trick!_

Closing that last five feet felt like a life time. Running over I kept hoping that this wasn't real, but I couldn't help the tears that came. In the back of my head I knew this was real. Dropping to my knees next to Tonks and Remus I started shaking them.

"Tonks, Remus, Get Up! Please get up!"

_No, this couldn't happen! They couldn't be dead!_

_"GET UP! _Come on, Teddy needs you, please get up, please. _PLEASE!" _I shouted my voice turing into sobs, while my heart broke.

Sitting on my knees, next to their bodies all cohernt thought flew from my mind. I could still feel my hand resting on their cold attached hands, I could still feel the sobs and muttering escaping my lips, I just didn't pay them any attention. I tried to bring anything pleasant into my head, something to give me courage and hope. At the moment all I wanted was to go home and curl up into a ball. I wasn't sure when my muttering turned into my mantra or when the still raging battle came back into focus, the only thing I remember was grief turing into white hot hatered. Voldemort had destroyed Teddy's life, just like Harry's. I could feel my heart hardening again as I thought of all the evil. Letting my body go back on auto-pliot, I brought my hand up to my lips kissing it and touching Tonks and Remus's hands I said a slient good-bye and let all thought and feeling go. I centerd on the hate and ran off to go look for Death Eaters.

I wasn't sure how long I ran or even where I ran to. I just remember sending curse and jinx after one another at random Death Eaters. Coming back to my head I could see that I was one floor up from the Entrance Hall, skidding around the corner I could see two masked Death Eaters battling a boy and Lavender Brown. The minute I raised my wand to help them out the Death Eaters shot curses so powerful that Lavender and the boy were propelled backwards off of the balcony.

_Dear God!_

_"__SECTUMSEMPRA!_" _"__SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

I yelled hitting one Death Eater in the chest and the other in the face. I watched as the both fell gasping for air.

I heard a faint "No" followed by what sounded like Professer Trelawney screaming. Ignoring it, I made sure the Death couldn't do any more harm.

"Accio wands!"

Grabbing both their wands in both hands I broke them over my knee and tossed them behind me. Knowing I had to leave, I turned around to take off, only to be stopped by the worse pain. Screaming out I dropped to my hands on knees, trying to curl into a ball to get away from the pain that was attacking my body. In the back of my mind I knew someone was using a Cruciatus curse on me. I wasn't sure how long he or she kept me there writhing, I only knew when the pain stopped and my body struggling to pull in a breath.

"You stupid blood-traitor, maybe this----"

"STUPEFY!"

"Ginny, get up!"

Looking up I saw Cho again. Slowly getting to my feet I spoke.

"I guess we're even huh?" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we are." She said laughing shakily "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be----"

Breaking off and giving a small shriek of fright with Cho we listened to Voldemort's voice fill Hogwarts.

"You have valintly, Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Meeting Cho's eyes I could see the fear filling them in. Knowing I had to say something I spoke.

"The Great Hall, now!"

Turning and running, I could only concentrate on Harry.

_Please Harry don't listen to him! Ron,Hermione..watch him._

I had to find Harry and my family.

* * *

**R&R Hope you like it! Sorry about the mistakes!**


	5. Despair

A/N: I'm not dead! Sorry for the late update! I had to rewrite this chapter cuz my first take seem like it moved to fast, and I'm still not happy with this one either but its better than my other one. I also visited my friend, but I'm here now! It's almost over, I'm guessing like 3 more chapters. I hope your enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm just playing in the sandbox that is J.K's world.

* * *

Fear and Worry.

Those two emotions were my constant emotions since this whole war begun. And they were still with me as I ran towards the Great Hall.

Fear: _What was going to happen next?_

Worry: _Where were the people I loved?_

Seeing the doors to the Great Hall I slowed my pace down to a fast walk. I wanted to see my family, I wanted to see Hermione and Har---

At the open doors I froze. The Great Hall had been turned into a make shift hosptial and morgue. I could see the dead slowly multiplying in the middle and Madam Pomfrey already helping the injuried. I didn't know what to do, people were rushing past me, bringing more dead and hurt. Almost in a trance I begun to walk forward. I was trying not to look at the bodies. At the middle of the room I slipped up. Reconginzing someone's hair I looked down, only to see the still form of Lavender Brown.

_If only I had been sooner!_

Saying another good-bye, I retreated to the doors rather quickly. I would wait for my family there.

_How many good-byes was I going to have to make tonight? I think I've had more than enough for a life time._

Weaving through the people I spotted the red hair of my family. Drawing near I could see that something was wrong.

_Did they already know about Tonks and Remus?_

I could see my mother clinging to father as if she needed him like air. I figured that they must know about Tonks and Remus.

Walking up I tried to console her.

"Mum, it's okay, Tonks and Remus are in a better place."

I heard her surprise gasp and saw as she grabbed Dad sobbing harder.

"Its not them Gin."

Looking at George I could feel the dread creeping back in. George looked like he was lost.

_Who else had I lost?_

Turning toward the sound of shuffling feet I saw Percy and Bill sliently carrying the body of Fred.

"Fred!"

Why him? No, it couldn't happen, this was a joke. Just one of his pranks, he would jump up soon. Fred and George, the twins, they're a pair, you couldn't seprate them, it couldn't be. Looking at George, I knew. George was kneeling next to Fred's head looking like he had just lost his soul.

I wasn't sure if I was crying or still in shock, I just ignored it choosing instead just to watch my family. Mum lay now across Fred's body sobbing, while Dad stroked her hair his tears falling into her hair. Bill and Fleur holding Percy while he sliently weeped.

Our family was destroyed. _How are we supposed to overcome this?_

I came back to my senses, when I felt someone hugging me. I knew somehow that it was Hermione. I clung to her while I heard Bill talking to Ron. Looking up I hope to see Harry. I truly wanted his arms around me. Instead of seeing him anywhere, I saw that someone had found Tonks and Remus and brought them to lay next to Fred. Their hands still clasped.

I'm not sure how long everyone just stood around staring at Fred and the others just crying and thinking _why_?

Deciding that I couldn't just stand there and wait for the next breath that Fred will never take, I told my family that I was going to go help search for the injuried. I wasn't sure were my feet were leading me, I just followed, no thought or emotion in me. I was as lifeless as those bodies. The only difference that my heart was beating, reminding me of those whose weren't.

Feeling the cool night air, I looked to see that my feet had lead me outside. The darkness seeming more calm than scary. Lighting my wand I walked forward, I could see very little. Coming up upon a body I looked down down to see the vacant stare of Colin Creevey. He was underage, yet he still decided to stay and fight. He would never take pictures again. Feeling someone's hand on my shoulder, I walked away. I didn't want to see them carrying his body away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small movement followed by a feeble cry. Moving closer a saw a Hufflepuff girl crying and begging for her mother.

"It's all right, It's okay. We're going to get you back inside."

"But I want to go home, I don't want to fight anymore!" She whispered

_Who does?_ I want to cry and go home myself.

"I know," I said my voice breaking as more tears threatened to fall." Its going to be all right."

Grabbing the girl's hand I hoped she would survive, that she would be able to see her mother again, that she wou---

Feeling the slight passage of wind, I turned around to see if someone was behind me. Seeing no one I went back to the girl. I didn't know why, but the minute I felt that small breeze I thought of Harry. It was as though he was behind me, like he was watching me.

Looking at the girl's watch I could see that the hour was up. Calling to Neville to come help me, we made our way back to the Great Hall. Back to our fates, back to the bodies of our loved ones, back to our despair. With a heavy heart, I rejoined the crowd.

_What happens now?_

_

* * *

_

**R&R** Yes, I did kill off Lavender Brown, sorry if that upset anyone. I don't know if she actually died, but she did fall off a balcony and then get attacked by Greyback..so I'm thinking she didn't make it.


	6. Agony

A/N: Wow, this chapter was hard to write. So I'm most sure that there will be 2 more chapters after this. Considering they aren't in they book it will be what I imangined of their reunion. If you want a really good song to listen to while your reading Ginny's pain..listen to Open at the Close by. Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls.

Disclaimer: If you recongnize anything..it's because J.K owns it!

* * *

Harry. Where the hell was Harry?

It was a few minutes past the one hour Voldemort had set. To say that people were nervous may be an understatement. Everyone was was jumping at the smallest sound of movement. Their hands gripping their wands until their knuckles turned white. People were looking over their shoulders looking for Death Eaters, I assumed. But all I could think about was Harry.

_Why wasn't he here? _

Figuring that his friends would know, I walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Where the bloody effing hell is Harry?"

"We're not sure..." Hermione said looking worried

"Explain, please."

"Well, he was right beside us as we were entering the Great Hall, but we haven't seen or heard from him since." answered Ron

By now I was starting to get that knot in my stomach, the ever lingering Dread creeping back in. A thought came into my head, but I banished it before it dug its way into my mind. He wouldn't do it. Even though it fit his personality perfectly. It was insane though. He wouldn't do that to his friends and family. Hw wouldn't do that to me, would he? I had no way of knowing. Looking back to Ron and Hermione I voiced my fear.

"He wouldn't.....turn himself in...would he?"

"No, Ginny, no he wouldn't do that." Hermione said quickly

Anyone who saw her could see that she was trying to convince herself more than me. That's when I knew that they were thinking exactly the same thing as me.

"He is enough of a noble git to do it though." Ron said, eyes darting acroos the room.

It was as though he was trying to find Harry just to contridict himself.

"Yeah he is," I said smiling a sad smile. "Lets just hope his personality changes, but what do we do know?"

"I suspect we sit and wait for something to happen." answered Hermione.

As much as I didn't like it, I knew she was right.

So we waited.

It was like I was stuck back in the Room of Requirement again. Patience was not a Weasley trait. Standing around waiting for whatever to happen was hell. I was now on edge just like everyone else.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"The battle is won. You half lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will jion me in the new world we shall build together."

Never had I heard the Great Hall so quite.

I choose not to believe it, Harry couldn't be dead, and he sure as hell wouldn't run away. Not with him being a bleeding selfless git. It couldn't happen, it just wasn't true.

"NO!"

Hearing McGonagall's scream made me do a double take before sprinting after Ron and Hermione. Coming to the doors my worst fear was realized.

Harry was dead.

Seeing his lifeless body in Hagrid's arms was pain, I just couldn't believe this was real.

"Harry! HARRY!" I screamed in anguish

I didn't pay any attention to the screaming or the sliencing spell that Voldemort sent. I was trying not to drop to my knees and just give up. It seemed that was all I wanted to do, just to lay next to Harry and die along beside him. Everything screamed in my body to just stop.

_What's the point anymore?_

He may have been the Hero to everyone here, but he was a different kind of Hero to me. Knowing he was alive kept me going, knowing that we could be together after all of this kept me fighting. Fighting for my future, his future, _our_ future. Seeing him just laying there brought more and more anguish, I couldn't live, truly live, without Harry.

Why! _WHY! _

I mentally shouted. I couldn't understand after _everything_ we had been through, him and me, that what ever higher power let him die but left me here alone to wither in agony.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hearing the crash of a window, I whipped my head up to see Neville at Voldemort's feet with the Sorting hat upon his head, only to burst into flames the next second.

_Not Neville!_

Chaos erupted in the night. Giants fighting each other, winged creatures attacking Voldemort's giants while centaurs shot arrows at Death Eaters. Yet, these happenings weren't as siginficant as when Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. With a single stroke Neville had chopped of the head of Voldemort's precious snake.

As the Giants tumbled closer to people, everyone along with Death Eaters moved into Hogwarts fighting. Feeling that fury I felt after seeing Tonks and Remus, I chased after Hermione and Luna who were following Belltrix shooting spells at her.

Joining up with them, we battled our hardest, nothing touched her and nothing touched us. Thinking about all I had lost kept me pushing, I could curl up later and wither into nothing, But now I had to fight, for them, and for the future they wanted. I wanted to wipe that smirk off Bellatrix's face.

I was partly aware of the killing curse sailing past my shoulder. I felt the heat of it but I didn't care if I died, I---

"NOT MY DAUGHTER , YOU BITCH!"

Hearing my mother scream like that and seeing her fury, terrifed me. Running forward I tried to help along with others.

"No!" "Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

Backing up I watched in terror as my mother dueled Bellatrix Lestrange. I could hear the taunts but just watched. I knew the end was coming as I watched Bellatrix laugh and my mother's curse hit her right in the chest.

Seeing Voldemort point his wand at mum, I sliently wished for---

"PROTEGO!"

_Harry!_

Whipping my head around, I saw Harry pull off his invisiblitly cloak.

_He was alive! Thank God! Thank you, Thank you......_

My relief washed back into horror as I watched Harry and Voldemort circling each other like vultures, their conversation not processing in my head. This was the end. I only prayed that Harry would win.

As the blazing sun of a new dawn broke through the Great Hall, Harry and Voldemort cast their spells.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Golden flames burst in between them. Voldemort's wand flying through the air, as his killing curse rebounded and hit is chest.

The breath I hadn't known I was holding came out in a whoosh. I ran toward harry and hugged him along with Hermione and Ron. I didn't yell or shout for him at all, I just wanted to touch him, to make sure that he was indeed alive and breathing.

_He did it!_

**R&R **Hoped you liked it! so I've decided that I REALLY hate Voldemort...his speechs are to long to write or type...I'm a fairly slow typer so it takes forever to get through his speals....(sorry for the rant)

* * *


	7. Reconciliation

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...but my computer has load of viruses on it so I had to get my friend to help me with this. Send her cyber cookies for her help! So enjoy the last two chapters! R&R

* * *

It had been a few days since Fred's funeral and the Burrow still had a cloud of grief hanging over it. Mum had thrown herself into cooking to escape the pain, while Dad holed himself up in his shed. Bill was seeking comfort in Fleur. Charlie had returned to Romania, choosing to grieve by himself. George and Harry stayed in their rooms, sometimes not even coming down for dinner. From what I could tell, George was just always crying for his twin, while Harry just stayed locked away blaming himself for all the deaths.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones that could be seen with smiles gracing their faces from time to time. They had found comfort in each other. I, on the other hand, was alone. My only comfort was nature. I would always escape outdoors to think or when I couldn't stand staying in the Burrow. I wanted to comfort my loved ones, but there were no words to say. Harry wouldn't talk to anyone, or even listen. We had barely said one word to each other.

Opening my eyes and turning toward the sound of footsteps approaching, I saw Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand to where I was sitting under a shady oak tree.

"Hey Gin, how you doing?" Ron said, sitting next to me.

"I'm okay, I just don't want to watch the family and Harry grieve themselves into nothing," I replied, shrugging.

"I know what you mean. Harry won't even look at me," said Ron.

"How can we get through to him?" asked Hermione.

"No idea, unless beating him senseless isn't out of the question," I answered.

"Probably not the best option," Ron chuckled.

"…but it is an option…" I muttered.

"Maybe…but who do we know that could get through to him?" Hermione said.

Lapsing into silence, we thought. I couldn't really think of anyone besides Roin and Hermione, his two best friends. Yet, that was out of the question, considering they've already tried. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus could have done it, but they weren't here anymore. It seemed like a lost cause.

Ron and Hermione answered at the same time as me.

"Ginny."

"I don't know."

"Ginny."

Startled, I turned towards Ron.

"What?"

"Yeah, Gin, he loves you, he'll listen to you."

"Plus, you're stubborn enough to stick to it," Hermione added.

"I don't know guys. Yes I love him, but I don't think he loves me. He did break up with me."

"Ginny," Hermione stated. "You know why he broke up with you. You even said you understood, plus I know he loves you as much as you love him."

"How…"

"I'm not going to say how I know, he can tell you, but you've got to at least try to get him to talk. Please?"

"Fine, I'll try tomorrow. Right now I'm going to bed."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione and Ron both said as I walked away.

"Don't thank me yet," I muttered when I was out of earshot.

How was I going to do this? It was nice to think that both Ron and Hermione had enough confidence in me to make Harry talk. I just wasn't so sure myself.

_Merlin, help me! _I thought as I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smells of breakfast drifting up to my nostrils brought me awake. Breathing deeply, I made my way downstairs. Seeing Harry's empty chair at the table, I was brought back to the promise I had made yesterday. I had to get him to talk. Knowing I had to do it sooner than later, I ate my breakfast quickly.

"Wish me luck…" I muttered to Ron and Hermione, who were watching me intensely. Trekking up to Ron's room, I thought of all the ways to make him talk, or excuses to just walk away. Coming up with nothing I just decided to wing it. Walking in I saw Harry staring out the window, lost in thought. He didn't even notice me casting a silencing spell.

"Harry," I said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Ginny."

Well that was sorta easy, at least he had answered.

"I'm so sor-"

"STOP!" I shouted, deciding to just let my anger fuel the conversation. "Just stop saying sorry! None of this is your fault. Remus, Tonks, Colin, and…F…Fred isn't your fault!"

"Gin…"

"No!" I screamed again, by now tears were flowing down my cheeks. "You left, and I understood. Yes, losing Fred was hard, but seeing you supposedly dead in Hagrid's arms made me break. All I wanted to do at that moment was to lay down and die next to you!"

"I wanted to die with you! I didn't want to carry on without you! But I kept fighting for a peaceful future, I kept fighting for you! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" I screamed as I collapsed to my knees, sobbing.

"Shhh…Ginny…I'm right here, please don't cry," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please don't leave me, please don't," I cried brokenly.

"I'm right here, I won't leave again. I promise."

"Why did you do it, Harry?"

"It's a long story, Gin."

"Tell me, please."

"Okay. It may take awhile."

So he told me. He told me about the Horcruxes, and I felt sick when he told me that the diary was one. He told me all about his, Ron, and Hermione's mission to seek out and destroy them, and he told me of the Deathly Hallows. He told me everything, even about him "dying".

"My last thought before Voldemort 'killed' me was about you and…our last kiss."

"Harry, if you saw me before you entered the forest, why didn't you stop? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew that if I did, you would have been able to stop me. And maybe a small part of me wanted that, but I had to go through with it."

"I missed you Harry," I whispered quietly.

"I missed you too Gin, so much. While we were gone I used to take out the Marauder's Map and just watch your dot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wished you could have come, your support would've really helped me. But it wasn't safe, and I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Looking into his emerald eyes, I could see him pleading with me to understand.

"I understand Harry and I'm alright with it now after you told me all about it. It sounds like it was hell. However, I'm not alright with you hiding up here trying to avoid everyone while you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"Gin, it was my fault. If I had turned myself in sooner-"

"Stop Harry. Fred and the others knew what they were doing. They knew they could possibly die and they still went."

"Yeah, but-"

"No. Everyone will wonder if they could've done something differently then, but the fact of the matter is that won't change anything. They are gone."

"Blaming yourself isn't helping you or anybody else."

"You're right Gin. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So what do we do now?"

Smiling slightly I answered, "It's going to be hard, but we'll live Harry. We remember and we live."

"Together?"

Leaning in, my lips brushed his when I replied.

"Together, always."

When our lips met, everything seemed right again. The kiss wasn't rushed, but it was filled with the need to be close. Passion seemed to pass between us, but you could also feel the longing and the sadness that seemed to taint everything these days. Yet, we would get through it…together, always.

Harry's stomach chose that moment to rumble, and we broke apart, laughing breathlessly.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well, let's go get some dinner," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.


	8. Together, always

A/N: The Ending at last! Sorry about the shortness but I couldn't think of anymore to write. Again thanks to my friend for the help...you seriously need to send cookies to her! R&R.......I'm not sure when I'll be back, I have another story circling around in my head but it may be awhile till it hits fanfiction! So...yeah.

* * *

Walking downstairs, we kept stealing glances at each other. Whenever we caught each other's eyes, we smiled. We were stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Ron and Hermione standing shoulder-to-shoulder staring at us with similar grins on their faces.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's good to have you back mate," Ron said, cutting Harry off.

"Thanks Ron."

"Now let's get some food, I'm starving!"

"Honestly Ronald, is food always on your mind?"

"Yep," Ron answered Hermione, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"That may be true, but Ronniekins also has our Hermione always on his mind too," I teased, watching them both blush and walk away faster.

The mood at dinner that night seemed more hopeful because of the appearance of Harry. Even more heartening was the fact that George had finally come down from his room as well. My family was talking and laughing, and even George was looking better when he was taking the mickey out of Ron. I knew that there would be more tears shed and everyone would still be depressed for quite sometime, but we were a family, and we would get through it. Sure, the closeness could be bothersome sometimes, but now in the wake of losing Fred and our friends, it would help us. We would get through it. Just like I told Harry, we would get through it together, always.


End file.
